Savior of the Night
by 9tailsfox2
Summary: Having been forced to kill when she should not have, Hanabi tries to find her only friend for comfort but finds that the villagers are at it again. She finally decides it's time to protect him, but it results in her killing again. How will she cope after taking a life for the first time? Short one-shot!


**A/N Hello fellow FF Members and Visitors slike! This is 9tailsfox2 with a quick one-shot calle 'Savior of the Night'. When I say, I mean quick, only 2k words, which is short for me... Anyways, let's get this show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Kishimoto!**

* * *

><p>Hanabi Hyuuga, 9 year old heiress to the Hyuuga Clan, secret friend of Naruto Uzumaki, at least secret to her family. Not even Hinata knows of the friendship with the supposed 'demon' of Konoha, she made sure of that. They met when a five year old Hanabi demanded to stop hurting someone she hated seeing anyone get hurt. Of course no one wanted to fuck with anyone from the Hyuuga Clan, so they ran away. After a lecture from her father, she wanted to know why he was a 'demon' and so hated. She found Naruto be sneaking away and she made instant friends with him.<p>

Hanabi was always happy to see Naruto and him, her. This is because he was her only friends and she was his only friend. But over the years, Hanabi started having a crush on him, but she was unable to tell him, so she kept that much to herself. So for now, they were friends.

But tonight, Hanabi wasn't so sure that Naruto would want to see her, after she tells him what she's done. Her father made her do something horrible, something that made her sick, something that made her want to hide her appearance for the night, so no one would notice her crying form as she walked the streets.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback no Jutsu!<em>

Hiashi stared at the two in the dojo. "Hanabi, I want you to kill this boy in front of you."

Hanabi gasped in surprise. "But father! I would never do something so horrible! Why!?"

Hiashi thought about it for a moment. "In a battlefield, it's either you or your opponent that walks away from the fight alive. You have to be able to do what is important to survive. Killing is a part of being a ninja and if you are able to accomplish such a feat at a young age, I will be very proud of you."

Hanabi shook her head. _No! This is all wrong!_ "But… didn't you say that it was a sparring match!?"

Hiashi shrugged. "I forgot to say it was to the death. You see, I told this boy that if he managed to kill you, he would be released from his seal."

Hanabi's breath started shaking just from the thought of taking a life unfortunately she did not have the time to even wrap her mind around this revelation when the boy lunged at Hanabi's heart with enough chakra to kill two men at her.

Hanabi's eye's widened when she realized her situation. _So fast!_ Hanabi didn't have time to think as all the training she put in took over and she reacted by barely dodging the palm thrust then thrusting her own palm into the boy's chest, with just as much chakra, if not more.

Hanabi's felt the boy's heart instantly stop as he coughed up enough blood to coat her arm and hand in red. It took her a few seconds to realize what she has done. _No… Why father? Why? Why did you make me do this? Oh Kami! I think I lost part of my soul! It hurts…_

She refused to cry in front of her family. Hanabi Hyuuga does not cry in front of anyone. The only person who deserves to see the vulnerable side of her is Naruto Uzumaki and right now she needed him so bad. Hanabi took up a black hooded coverall suit. She needed to hide the blood she could not wash off her skin and clothes.

_Flashback Kai!_

* * *

><p>Hanabi was on her way to their meeting spot when she spotted a rather angry crowd. She has seen this often enough before to know what was happening. <em>When do they ever stop? It's time to take matters into my own hands. Justice will be served!<em> Hanabi charged in the angry crowd to protect Naruto. Left and right she was dropping the civilians and low level ninja, making sure they were being knocked out, albeit painfully, but knocked out and not dead. She did not think she could take it if it happened again.

Naruto looked up and saw a figure in black taking down his aggressors and as quick as the assault began, it stopped just as quickly. Naruto looked around himself and released his breath when he realized that they were unconscious. Naruto looked back at his savior and smiled. "Thank you! No one ever helped me be- BEHIND YOU!"

Hanabi immediately turned around and saw a sword very close to her body. She dodged the sword and thrust her palm into the chest of her aggressor. Her eyes widened when she realized when she killed again. This was confirmed when blood was once again on her arm and she felt the heart stop beating. "No… not again…"

Naruto just stayed there stunned as he realized that his savior did indeed kill. _No! I never wanted anyone to die!_ "Wh-Why? Why did you kill that guy?"

The figure in black simply looked down at the fallen man and all of a sudden took off. Naruto grunted as he got up. "Hey! Come back here!" Naruto then chased after this mysterious figure.

Hanabi ran as fast as she can to get away from Naruto. _He probably hates me now… Or will if he finds out that it was me. I mean I killed twice today! Who would want a killer as their friend? Is he following me still?_ Hanabi activated her Byakugan and scanned the area. _Nope, can't see him._ After she stopped using the Byakugan, Hanabi stopped and began to take off her bloodied suit, revealing that she was wearing her usual clothing underneath, still blood stained, but due to the dark colors, she knew no one would notice.

Hanabi stared at the suit in her hands. And angrily threw it in the nearby river. _Why? Why can't I stop killing?_ Hanabi slumped against a nearby tree as tears began to pool in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Naruto tried to chase after the mysterious figure but quickly lost him or her. <em>Who was that? Did that person really have to kill? I mean I'm grateful but… I do not think that was necessary…<em>

Naruto quickly decided to go to the meeting spot, hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

><p>For the past 3 minutes, Hanabi tried so hard not to cry. <em>I can't be weak! I must be strong!<em> Hanabi had her thoughts interrupted by a familiar voice. "Hanabi-Chan, I hope I'm not too late!"

Hanabi looked up and saw a smiling Naruto. She looked back down and hugged her knees. All she managed to get out was, "Hey…"

Naruto frowned and sat right next to Hanabi and frowned. "Hanabi-Chan, what's wrong?"

Hanabi felt her chest burning with guilt and regret and buried her face in her knees. "I can't tell you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Nothing ever gets to her like this. Something bad must've happened. _"Why not?"

Hanabi began shaking as she forced herself not to cry. "You'll hate me."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Hanabi's shoulders. "I will never hate you. You're my only and best friend. No matter what you do, I will always be here for you. So what happened?"

Hanabi sniffed and took a deep breath. "I… Father m-made me do something bad. Very bad. He… He."

Naruto did not want to know where this was going but the way she was reacting, he could only guess. "What did he do?"

Hanabi tightly shut her eyes. "He made me kill… A boy m-my age… He told him th-that if I died in the sparring matching, the curse seal wo-would be removed from him. The boy attacked and it was only by reaction that I dodged and counter attacked. If I didn't, I would have been dead. But I put too much chakra in my counter and hit in the heart…"

Naruto then wrapped both his arm around Hanabi. "Hanabi-Chan…"

Hanabi took another deep breath, still fighting the tears she would not release them until she was done. "I-I put on a black suit… to hide the blood stains. I then came across an angry crowd… attacking you."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You…"

Hanabi nodded. "Yes, that was me… like last time, it was only by reaction." She could not hold her tears back any longer, but she would not let go just yet. "I never meant t-to kill today. I-I f-felt th-their hearts s-stop! I-I saw th-the life le-leave their eyes! It was the w-worst f-feeling ever! I felt l-like I lost a p-part of my soul! I want to go back! I want that part of myself again! I want the blood off my hands! And most of all, I don't want you t-to hate me Naruto-Kun!" It was only after this Hanabi finally let her tears go, digging herself into Naruto's arms and chest.

Naruto tightly held onto Hanabi, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back. "Hanabi-Chan. I will never hate for anything that you do. I will always be by your side. You can't take back what you did but it's not your fault. It's your father's fault. You are not a killer Hanabi-Chan, you were only defending yourself. But whenever you feel like falling apart because of this or anything else, you can fall apart in my arms. I will always hold you when you need it or you just simply want to be held."

Hanabi simply cried harder as she clung onto Naruto. "Don't let go! Don't ever let go!"

"I will never let you go. I will always be here for you."

Naruto continued to sooth Hanabi for a long while until her crying and sobbing was reduced to sniffles and hiccups. "I-I *sniff* I re-really want t-to take b-back my actions. B-but I can't. I-I'm g-glad that y-you're here Na-Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled as he continued to hold Hanabi. "I'm glad that you're here as well Hanabi-Chan."

Hanabi curled up into Naruto's embrace from her sitting position. _This is why I like him so much, but I want to know, how much does he like me?_ "Naruto-Kun, how much do you like me?"

Naruto rested his chin on Hanabi's head and smiled. "I like you enough that I want to be there all the time for you, to help you and of course see you smile every day."

Hanabi smiled. "So more than a friend huh? I want you there as much I want to be there for you as well and I can't be the only one smiling."

Naruto frowned for a second but switched back to smiling. "So you do have a crush on me… I thought so."

Hanabi nodded. "I don't feel comfortable kissing yet. Though I will be more than happy just staying like this for now, just holding each other. Maybe sometime in the future we could go that far."

Naruto nodded. "I feel the same way, but I want to make it clear. Are we currently together, or are we just staying as friends for now?"

Hanabi smiled. "We are together but we are just not jumping off a cliff just yet."

Naruto rested his back against the tree. "Good. So do you feel better now?"

Hanabi nodded. "Yes, I feel so much better. I think I can still be the same person…"

Naruto smiled. "Good! So what do you want to do tonight?"

Hanabi took in a deep breath and released it before adjusting herself in Naruto's hold. "Maybe stay like this?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, it is a nice night for star gazing."

Hanabi smiled, "Well we can't exactly see the stars through the leaves."

Naruto shook his head and got up, carrying Hanabi bridal style. "No we can't, that's why we move."

Hanabi felt herself get placed down and an arm wrap around her. She put her arm around Naruto's and made her smile bigger. "The night sky, it's beautiful."

Naruto smiled as well. "Compared to you, it's nothing."

Hanabi was caught off guard with such a comment, but it only made her happier. "Then it is butt ugly compared to you."

Naruto stared at Hanabi with a smirk. "Are we going to do this? I'll win you know."

Hanabi laughed. "Relax, that was a joke."

Naruto began laughing as well for a few seconds before he realized what she actually said. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Hanabi smirked. "Win you say?"

Naruto gave up before he even started. "Good one, you actually had me there for a second."

Hanabi yawned. "I try… Now hush and let's enjoy this moment."

Enjoy they did for it was soon, that they fell asleep in each other's arms. Maybe just maybe, Hanabi will eventually be back to her old self and perhaps get back what she lost tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Not my best work, but it'll do. It'll stay as a one-shot because I don't want to go through the investigation of the dead civilian and the political backlash of Hanabi's actions. I actually wrote this up rather quickly. I wanted to have something before Chapter 3 of 'The Blind Search' goes up. It's written up and everything, I'm just waiting for my Beta to get back to me with the edits. He said within three days, but I gave him a week, the deadline is next Monday... So if he doesn't get it back to me by then, well it's going up un-Beta'd.**

**As for the cover, I couldn't find one of Naruto comforting Hanabi, so I'll use one of the one I already uploaded for now.**

**Don't forget to review and this is 9tailsfox2, signing off!**


End file.
